Usuario discusión:Sandan
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Call Of Duty Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Call of Duty 1. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- FaIL (Discusión) 20:29 1 ene 2010 Parámetros de infobox Acabo de esconder todos los parámetros de tu infobox haciendo lo que dije aquí, a excepción de el de "título" y el de "imagen" que me imagino que siempre estarán (puedes comprobar que funciona correctamente en el artículo). Por cierto, con enlazar a otro wiki de otro idioma.. ¿Te refieres a poner un enlace para que salga en el menú de la izquierda el otro idioma? ¿O a un enlace dentro del artículo? Cualquier otra duda puedes consultarme a ver si te puedo ayudar, o acudir al foro de es.wikia también. Playsonic2 (discusión) 13:38 2 ene 2010 (UTC) Wiki No se muy bien como modificar las plantillas... pero te ayudare lo maximo posible, y haber si conseguimos un Wiki parecido al del GTa... Administrador Hola Sandan, ya te he hecho Administrador. Si puedes, (y sabes) edita la plantilla y la portada. RE:Es.COD Sounds great! I'll get us to start setting up interwiki links soon so that any reader whom is more comfortable with Spanish instead of English can still get the information they want. If you need any help, feel free to ask me. Good luck and happy editing! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 14:18 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Menu El menu ponlo como quieras ya que tu tambien eres administrador! xD! No tengo la PS3, pero pronto la tendre, cuando eso te aviso. Tiene MSN? Para poder comentar las cosas del wiki segria lo mejor. Saludos. Skin Hi Sandan. As you can probably see, the new skin and logo is up. How do you like it? Hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) if you don't see it. I used a light colored article area because you said you liked the English CoD skin, but if you want to have a dark article area with white text, just tell me and I'll do it. JoePlay (talk) 19:32 5 ene 2010 (UTC) :To change the shade of blue on that template, when you edit it, you'll see background-color:#3366CC on the third line. Change that to #013354 to match the ligther blue on the widgets or to #0E192D to match the darker blue. I uploaded the icon you wanted to Archivo:Favicon.ico but the favicon takes up to 24 hours to update. Let me know if there's anything else I can do. JoePlay (talk) 22:56 5 ene 2010 (UTC) ::To help you choose the perfect color, take a look at this color codes chart. To get the first column of that table to have a different background color, just follow the example in the edit I made to the first table. Hope that helps. JoePlay (talk) 22:29 6 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Forgot about the border. See my edit here to see what I did. JoePlay (talk) 22:35 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::You used the correct code, but put it a few lines to low. It needed to be in the top line, in the code that affects the whole table. Where you put it was only affecting the first row of the table. Check my edit to see where I moved the code. JoePlay ( talk) 18:25 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Plantillas Hola, spy Niko bellic.2810. He visto que no hya muchas plantillas en la wiki, deberias hacer algunas, o si quieres, yo te ayudo :) -- . 20:49 1 abr 2010 (UTC) SI, faltan algunas plantillas administrativas. -- . 16:48 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Claro, ¿empecemos mañana? AH, las plantillas administrativas son plantillas que sirven para la manternción de articulos, tales como para arreglar arts, etc. En la pagina donde estaran todas explicaré de forma mas clara. -- . 16:54 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya empece a hacer algunas :) -- . 21:07 19 abr 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Hola Sandan, he visto que varias wikis han estado haciendo publicidad de su wiki, estaría bueno crear uno para nosotros. Mira, primero, se tiene que llegar a los 100 artículos o mas, OJO, no tienen que ser esbozos. Entonces, hay que mandarle en mensaje a Wikia Central, si aceptan, hay que hacer una imagen. En contactar a Wikia y hacer la iamgen me preocupo yo. En cuanto a artículos, habrá que trabajar, ya que falta poco, ademas de mejorar los que hay. Dime lo que te parece en mi discusion. -- . 21:04 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya hice las plantillas administrativas, velas si querés. -- . 22:24 27 abr 2010 (UTC) Formulario de edición (O como se llame) Propongo (Si se puede) el cambio del formulario de edicion, ya que considero que el actual es demasiado complejo. Saludos, J.Tapia 23:00 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Comentario Ignore mi comentario. Saludos, J.Tapia 23:37 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Otra wiki Buen dia Sandan, veo que como te gusta Call of Duty, deduzco que tambien te gustará Medal of Honor, si es asi, te invito a colaborar a mi Wiki. -- . 01:13 2 may 2010 (UTC) Estoy de vuelta! Sandan! Has echo de esto un estupendo Wiki! Ahora podre modificar varias paginas y ayudarte denuevo como administrador. Saludos. Otras Wikis Hola, si quieres te puedo ayudar en tus otras wikis para mejorarlas, crear paginas y demas! Font Sabes cual es la font del skin de la wiki? -- . 22:02 22 may 2010 (UTC) Completar Completa tu descripción aquí. -- . 00:59 27 may 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hola Sandan. Sabes lo que es un spotlight? Bueno si no sabes te lo explico: Es algo como una "publicidad" para cada wiki. Tengo varias imágenes, tengo la font. Solo necesito ideas. Podemos pedir un spotlight en la central en español. Lee los requisitos para que lo acepten. Pero ants de que lo pidamos, debo mejorar TODOS los artículos. -- . 01:09 27 may 2010 (UTC) Hey San, tenemos actualmente 99 artículos. Uno mas y tenemos 100. Y bue, estoy en el proceso de crear el spotlight de Call of Duty Wiki. Bue, lo único que necesitamos es tener los 100 artículos, pero OJO, ninguno de los 100 arts deben estar en obras. Bueno, ahora empezaré a incluir pequeñas cosillas a los arts. Cuando tenga el spotlight listo, te lo mostraré, vale. Saludos! -- . 23:19 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Ah! el spotlight está hecho ya. Ya solicité su pedido en en la central. Han pasado los días, pero no han respondido. -- . 20:56 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Ps no entiendo a lo que te refieres con un "manuel de estilo" -- . 21:43 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Aprovecho de proponerte algo. Tengo un formato para la portada muy bueno, y te propongo que me des permiso para poner esa misma portada aquí. Aparte, sería bueno crear una página sobre el artículo destacado. Saludos! -- . 21:55 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Sería como una votacion eso del art destacado. -- . 22:15 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Me gusta, pero, una pregunta. ¿De donde conseguste la font del juego? La he buscado, pero la unica forma de conseguirla es comprándola. -- . 13:16 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Aceptaron el spotlight. Ahora solo habrá que esperar. -- . 13:06 9 jul 2010 (UTC) FAMAS hola! estoy haciendo una gran edicion a las armas sin articulos de Mw2 y hay algunas cosas que no se hacer o las hago mal. si puedes corrigelas. como por ejemplo. uso HEADLINE 3 para poner la palabra "Imagenes" en el articulo del arma FAMAS y sucede que no se muestra como deberia. muchas gracias! PS: si son aceptables mis ediciones agregalas al template de armas de mw2 Nuevos MediaWiki Hi Sandan! He creado unos MediaWiki personalizados para mi: Usuario: Niko bellic.2810/Monaco-sidebar y Usuario:Niko bellic.2810/Sitenotice. Ve como quedaron, y tu decides si los colocas en el MediaWiki. Saludos! -- . 22:21 18 jul 2010 (UTC) DPM La página DPM deberías borrarla, debido a su contenido inútil. El tipo que la hizo usó esta IP: 186.124.143.115, por lo tanto, mejor será que la bloquees. Te saluda --Rick LB. La wiki Hola amigo te mando este mensaje por que he visto la wiki de call of duty en ingles y en verdad falta mucho entre lo que se encuentran las fotos y la informacion graciassErGIo1005 23:33 16 sep 2010 (UTC) OK Gracias Bien hermano pues gracias por el mensaje en mi discucion y pues estoy para ayudar en lo que quieran estoy registrado en Wiki del GTA y en esta tambien y no me molestaria ayudarlos a crecer porque sin ofender les falta tratare de ayudar con imagenes o con informacion sobre armas tengo el Call Of Duty: Finest Hour, Call Of Duty 2, y Call Of Duty: Big Red One... Cualquier cosa que necesites tu y la Wiki no olvides en contarme gracias por la bienvenida y es un gusto. Jast95 02:22 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Sandan ...Faltan articulos Sandan oye en esta Wiki faltan un monton de cosas y bueno me preguntaba si me querias ayudar con estas cosas que falten y bueno..... Pues me refiero a las cosas de armas y bueno y como thu eres mas experto en Call of Duty que yo pues me ayudarias a escribir mas articulos pues yo en mi caso se de armas y eso me mandarias una lista de armas a mi discucion de armas que falten esto te lo demuestro con los siguientes articulos busca BAR y MG 42(no separado) y bueno yo los haria con sus respectiva imagen partes e informacion graxias de tu amigo Jast 95 (tambien amplie el articulo Call of Duty 2: Big Red One) GRAXIAS!!!!! Jast95 14:44 13 oct 2010 (UTC) IP chileno terrorista El ÏP 190.161.165.202 proveniente de Chile ha creado un Artículo basura. Te informo para que tomes las medidas que creas oportunas. Saludos de Rick LB. hola veo que estas inactivo Podrias volver a aser infobox o ayudar en algo no?Wachopelao 20:07 21 nov 2010 (UTC) call of duty modern warfare 2 ¿tu que copias el resumen de la wikipedia? porque estan TODAS Iguales QUE EL LA WIPIKEDIA AL-ASAD ´´´´ call of duty modern warfare 2 ¿tu que copias el resumen de la wikipedia? porque estan TODAS Iguales QUE EL LA WIPIKEDIA AL-ASAD ´´´´ Frases Hola, quiero saber cual es la plantilla para poner frases a modo de epigrafes al comienzo de un articulo, gracias Darthslavik 18:51 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola! no quiero parecer pesado, pero podriamos cambiar el nombre del articulo MP44 a Stg44? no solo que es el nombre defintivo del arma sino que la designacion MP (Maschinenpistole) es para subfusiles como el MP40 o el MP18, y Stg (Sturmgewehr) significa arma de asalto, que es la categoria del arma gracias Muy bien amigo sigue asi jajaja GamerLuis (discusión) 02:38 30 jul 2012 (UTC)Fernando berry good ¿Cómo puedo ser administrador? Ayudaría mucho en esta wiki en la parte de formato y demás cosas. Calígula CJ (discusión) 14:47 5 may 2013 (UTC) Remodelación Hola Sandan. Te escribo para informarte de que en breve vamos a remodelar la portada e intentaremos remodelar parte del wiki. Por ello, me gustaría que estuvieses presente en la remodelación, para que ayudes y des tu opinión. Un saludo. FaIL (discusión) 09:20 12 may 2013 (UTC)